Hashaeon
The Hashaeon, also known as the Cult of Cain, the Wryms of Celestius, the Ultimogenture of Sylvus, the Sunbourne, and, among themselves,' '''the '''Shams Hafiz', or Sun Guard (Praetor Sol, in Sauran), are an ancient Karnasaur terrorist organization of extremist Celestians. The term 'Hashaeon' comes from 'Hash Aeon', the time of the rule of the Hash dynasty in Sylvus, which the cultists consider to be the birth era and glory days of their people. They are villified by mainstream Sauren society, seen less as cultists and more harbingers of death and destruction, a result of their tactics of terror and fundamental seperation from standard Karnasaur society. History Their origins can be traced to a medieval Sauren age between the collapse of the Yetun Empire and its rebirth as the stable, alebit fractal and divided Yetun States (known as the Intermediare), on the continent of Portis, in the Sylus civilization which thrived in the deserts of the continent. The Sylvans were a distant cousin of the Karnasaurs which evolved for the bright day of the desert, and as such, revered the day and the sun as much as their cousins across the ocean revered the night. Malik Koorusu Hash, Malik, or King, of Sylvus, founded the Shams Hafiz as his personal royal guard. When Anglisan explorers found Sylvus in the centuries before the Sauran industrial revolutions, they returned to Dolonium and reported to the Rex of Anglis of the Shams Hafiz, warning that the demonstration put forth to them of the Malik's royal guard was lethally impressive, and to risk war with such an impressive force would be worth avoiding. Taking the advice of the explorers, the Rex of Anglis, Honj Ramk VI at the time, sent a diplomat to Portis to open an embassy in Sylvus to represent Anglisan interests to the desert people. When he approached the Malik's palace, he was confronted by members of the Shams Hafiz and, after explaining his mission, was ordered to abandon it, being told, according to legend, that 'Sylvus needs not concern itself with the interests of night worshippers'. Upon his return to Dolonium, the diplomat explained the situation to Rex Honj, who, zealous as he was, became outraged at the insult to his people and his faith dealt by, as he thought, the Malik. In reality, the Shams Hafiz acted independent of the Malik's orders. Ultimately, their sense of nationalism and zeal would spell the end of Sylvus. Rex Honj sent emissaries out to every corner of Dominum, to every sovereign state with a leader, regardless of relations to Anglis. He warned that the Sylvan civilization of Portis was one of infidels and Celestians (a claim not far from the truth, as they were, in fact, worshippers of the Angel of Day), and called a Peregrinus, or crusade, to expel the Sylvans from the world of Karnas. Many nations answered the sacred call to arms, with the exclusion of those either unable or unwilling to wage a war. Few withheld their legions out of desire to preserve the Sylvans; Most who refrained from warmaking were either embroiled in internal conflict or too exhausted from recent wars to be of use. A coordinated effort was made, with Anglis leading the military excursions across the waters to Portis. When the Yetun crafts found the shores of Portis, a force of 75,000 men disembarked, a greater legion than had ever been witnessed in Sauran history. The Sylvans discovered the massive force as it landed, and immediately the Malik issued out that all levies must be raised. In the Sylvan capital, a garrison of 10,000 was raised, while the Sylvan army in total, across the desert nation, numbered barely over 25,000. Terribly outnumbered, outgunned, and outmatched, the Peregrinus In Sylvus ("Crusade For Sylvus") ended with the burning of the capital of the desert nation and the collapse of the Sylvan kingdom. However, a few members of the Shams Hafiz survived, and, disguised as civilian prisoners, were taken to Dominum, while a few others remained in Portis to keep watch over their homeland. Those who left for Dominum would establish a foothold in Anglis, recruiting other Sylvans to their order and, eventually, Karnasaur Celestians. Over the course of centuries, the Shams Hafiz would grow in the shadows of a world that thought them dead, and would see to it that they were, if given the chance. The first major strike of the Sun Guard since the Fall of Sylvus was the assassination of Laugish Rex Jena Seren the Cruel. Rex Jena had become renowned for his persecution of Sylvans in the Laugish colonies on Portis, and especially known for having all Sylvans in Laug executed, decreeing that 'Celestian filth shall not wander his regnum!'. The Dominum Shams Hafiz, made painfully aware of this cruelty, began to plan the vindication of their people. After months of preparation, a single assassin managed to infiltrate Sarip on sanctisdie (the Yetun culture's analog to the Abrahamic sabbath), as Rex Jena was being paraded down the streets on his way to the local temple, and hurled a Sylvan throwing knife into the rex's neck. Climbing to the top of a nearby building to elude immediate execution, before continuing his escape, the assassin cried out, 'Tadhakar Al Mamlakah min Al Hash Aeon', or 'To remember the kingdom of the Hash Aeon!'. The rex's inquisitor, versed in Sylvan, did not know the cultural origin of the last two words, and so, when he translated the cry, believed the killer had said 'Remember the kingdom of the Hashaeon'. Finding the new name to carry more weight than their original title, the Shams Hafiz adopted it as a public name, in the manner of a calling card. This was the birth of the Shams Hafiz's modern name to mainstream Yetun society. Proving themselves a dangerous foe, the Hashaeon established themselves as a force to be reckoned with across the world, as the numerous chapters began organizing and erecting a hierarchy, with the titular Son of Cain commanding the order (Cain, in reality, was little more than a royal guest for his remaining lifetime upon landing, by chance, at Portis. The title and misconception that the cult follows Cain is progaganda used to scare the Yetun). Category:Articles by User:Nra 'Vadumee Category:Organizations